1. Field Of Invention
The invention relates generally to handle grips, and more particularly to handle grips as employed on the handle bars of self-powered apparatus such as power trowelers.
The invention further relates to an improved construction which provides means for the protection of body parts from shock and vibration. The invention is particularly suited for use in the construction field and its method of construction is more fully described herein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various prior art handle grip devices and the like, as well as their apparatuses and the method of their construction in general, are known and are found to be exemplary of the U.S. prior art. They are:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor ______________________________________ 245,542 T. W. Moran 3,344,684 F. W. Street et al. 4,031,775 Petty 4,308,762 Jannard 4,381,579 Rumpp 4,535,649 Stahel ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 245,542 discloses a handle for velocipedes. This devices includes a rubber handle consisting of a ball and neck combined in one piece.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,344,684 to Steere et al; 4,031,775 to Petty; 4,308,762 to Jannard; 4,381,579 to Rumpp; and 4,535,649 to Stahel each disclose resilient hand grips. U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,775 provides a hand-gripping section having finger-gripping and palm-gripping means defining a semi-circular area having spaced ribs therealong. Furthermore, this grip provides a torus-shaped thumb guard at one end and a bulbous section at the other end.
These patents disclose various types of hand grips and the like, as well as their method of construction but are not seen to disclose the specific details of the combination of the present invention in such a way as to bear upon the appended claims.